AÑORANZA
by Carol MacLand
Summary: Él quería que fuera libre, ella quería volar, cómo la brisa suave del verano un día él decide irse, pero su amor la hizo volar tras él, la persona menos pensada le daría el valor para reclamar lo que ella le pertenecía desde hace mucho tiempo, desde siempre ¡SU CORAZÓN!


Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **EL FRÍO INVIERNO**

Seis meses habían pasado desde que el joven empresario William Albert Andrew emprendió un largo viaje de negocios hacia Brasil, desde su partida la comunicación entre el y su pequeña fue constante, contrario a lo que la Matriarca del Clan creía, este viaje les había unido más, su comunicación fue íntima a través de cartas, postales y ocasionalmente uno que otro telegrama, los rubios compartieron muchos secretos y vivencias.

Cada carta enviada y recibida era motivo de dicha para los dos jóvenes, en cada letra se expresaban sus más profundos temores, todo lo que habían sufrido y lo mucho que añoraban el tiempo vivido en el departamento de la calle Magnolia.

El trabajaba incesantemente, primero porque estas inversiones aumentarían significativamente el patrimonio del Clan y quería regresar lo antes posible a Chicago y luego porque parte de su fortuna personal estaba siendo invertida en secreto en estos negocios, a nombre de su adorada pequeña, él quería hacer crecer su capital personal para ponerlo a nombre de Candy, para que ella no pasará apuros, para poder subsidiar el Orfanato sin tener que justificar el gasto o limitar todos los cambios que tenía proyectado hacer y porque quería brindarle a los niños del hogar un mejor nivel de vida decoroso y muchas más oportunidades a los niños de labrarse un futuro de no ser adoptados, todo pensando en aquella pequeña niña llorona.

Muchas dudas quedaron entre ambos el día que la reveló que el era aquél Príncipe, que años atrás conoció aquel día ventoso en la colina de ponny.

\- Siempre nuestro querido George tan oportuno, pensó en voz alta el joven empresario, mientras sonreía de medio lado con resignación, viendo el precario retrato hecho por Candy sobre su escritorio.

\- Te extraño tanto pequeña, estos meses lejos de ti me han parecido una eternidad.

Sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, el joven suspira absorto en el porta retratos, y continúa con su monólogo.

\- Cada día estoy más cerca de regresar, entonces si pondremos todas las cosas en claro mi pequeña, desde la puerta de su actual oficina George le había llamado unas cuantas veces, pero el estaba tan ajeno a todo que no le escuchó.

\- William, William... Señor Andrew, dijo el moreno levantando un tanto la voz.

\- ¿Si George? Contestó con fastidio, sin voltear a verlo.

\- Disculpa que te interrumpa William, pero la hija de Do Santos dice que necesita verte con urgencia

Él moreno sentía algo de culpa por intervenir en la vida personal de su muchacho, pero cansado de verlo trabajar sin descanso, le pareció que realmente era necesario que saliera de esas cuatro paredes en las que sea había enclaustrado voluntariamente, desde que ambos llegarán a Río de Janeiro hace seis meses y el que saliera con esta hermosa jóvenes le pareció buena idea.

\- Sabes que no soporto a esas mujeres George, te agradezco no te pongas en el mismo plan que mi tía, suficiente con ella haciendo presión aunque estoy en otro continente.

George se apenó pues el sabía muy bien la molestia que le causaba el asedio de las jóvenes que pretendían utilizar sus encantos para llamar su atención, como un torbellino una joven de cabellos negros y unos centelleantes ojos verdes entraba a la oficina sin esperar respuesta, por nada del mundo permitiría que él se negara a recibirla.

\- Buenas tardes William, espero no molestar, la joven Fátima Do Santos era impetuosa y desde que lo vio en una cena de negocios que ofreció su padre, se propuso conquistarlo o cuando menos meterse en su cama a cómo diera lugar, ya se encargaría ella de que su padre después de eso lo obligara a cumplir con ella.

En cuanto la vio se le tenso la mandíbula al rubio, y vio de tal manera a George que lo fulminó, el moreno no perdido la postura al darse cuenta del error que había cometido, definitivamente aquella joven había resultado ser muy buena fingiendo ser dulce e inocente, instintivamente reaccionó para cubrir a su amigo.

\- Señor William recuerde que nos esperan en treinta minutos, por favor no tarde, haciendo una reverencia se retiró, dejando la puerta deliberadamente abierta, por si era necesaria su intervención.

\- Por favor siga señorita Do Santos el rubio aún cuando se mostró cortes también marco distancia, con su trato y sus postura.

\- Vamos William puedes tratarme con confianza, mira que papá espera que podamos realizar una buena alianza tú y yo, mientras decía esto movía sus manos, primero señalándole a él y luego a ella misma, para luego llevarse un dedo a los labios de manera seductora, cosa que molesto en sobremanera al empresario.

\- Usted perdone, pero ese tema ya quedó más que aclarado, yo no viene a este país a buscar una alianza económica comprando a una mujer, Señorita Do Santos las mujeres de mí familia, nunca serán utilizada como monedas de canje, ni cómo parte del cierre de un negocio, los ojos azules la veían con desdén, era increíble para él tan solo pensar que alguien llegará a proponer un negocio y comprar a su pequeña por unas cuantas moneda, le hacía hervir la sangre solo de imaginar esa posibilidad.

\- William mide tus palabras, me ofendes con lo que estás diciendo, la mujer apoyo de un solo golpe ambas manos sobre el escrito, y aquella aparente dulzura fue puesta de lado y dejó ver su verdadero carácter.

\- Lamento mucho si mis principios la ofenden, realmente no fue mi intención ofenderle, contestó el rubio con indiferencia

Recobrando su fingida dulzura la mujer le pestañeo con coquetería y le extendió una invitación en un sobre muy elegante.

\- Realmente vine para entregarte esto, cómo es bien sabido que tienes una agenda muy apretada, papá te envía la invitación con casi cinco meses de anticipación, así que no tienes excusas para no asistir.

Albert apenas pudo tomar el sobre cuándo ella trató de tomar su mano, la cual el pudo retirar justo antes de que ella logrará su cometido, realmente al rubio le desagradaba este tipo de actitudes, estas mujeres no poseían un mínimo de decoro, y cada vez que algo así ocurría extrañaba más a su adora rubia, que era tan honesta, dulce y desinteresada, que siempre anteponía la felicidad de los demás a la propia.

Sin darle tiempo a la mujer de continuar parloteando George intervino, avisándole que ya era muy tarde y llegarían tarde a su cita.

\- Señor William disculpe, los inversionistas nos esperan, la voz sería del moreno sorprendió a la mujer y le hizo dar un brinco.

\- Entonces me retiro querido, son casi cinco meses así que no puedes alegar ninguna escusa para no ir, si no asistes papá lo tomará cómo una ofensa personal, no creo que quieras ofenderle, eso es algo que no te combine William.

Sin esperar repuesta se retiró, por lo que el rubio no tuvo oportunidad de emitir ni una sola palabra.

George estaba visiblemente sorprendido, ni la Señorita Eliza Leagan se mostraba con tanto descaro y venga que ella era bien descarada al cometer sus fechorías.

\- Mira que mujer tan descarada George, una cosa es igualdad y otra cosa es... este comportamiento tan, tan indecoroso.

\- Estando allá afuera el hijo de Da Silva me dijo que te aconseje guardar distancia con esta chica, el padre le solapa todos sus caprichos, sin importar qué o a quién dañan en el proceso.

\- No te preocupes, no tengo la menor intención de involucrarme con esa mujer George, es más para cuándo se realice está fiesta, espero estar cómodamente sentado en mi casa, en mi estudio junto a mi pequeña.

George sonreía abiertamente porque por fin su muchacho decía abiertamente que esperaba ver a la Señorita Candy.

Pasaron dos meses y un día que estaba especialmente agotado, sobre su escritorio encontró una carta, el solo sostenerla en su mano lo lleno de paz, sin más se sentó en un sofá que se encontraba cerca de la ventana para leer la carta que ansiosamente había estado esperando.

 ** _Querido Albert_**

 ** _Estos días te he extrañado mucho, el frío del invierno últimamente me tiene nostálgica, espero ansiosamente el término de esta estación, deseo, añoro, sueño el día que la fría nieve de paso a los colores y olores de la primavera._**

 ** _No te asustes, pero hará cosa de unos ocho días cuán regresaba a casa, se desató una tormenta, Dios me esta cuidando durante todo el trayecto, cuándo por fin llegué al hogar, estaba totalmente empapada, y el frío era realmente abrumador, los músculos se me entumecimiento y luego me dio mucha fiebre._**

 ** _El doctor Martín con mucho esfuerzo pudo venir a verme, porque todos los caminos se bloquearon, según me contaron Tom y el buen doctor, la nieve estaba por encima de un metro de alto, aún estoy con algo de fiebre y mucha tos ¿puedes creer que me han puesto en cuarentena? ¿Increíble no?_**

 ** _Albert extraño sentir que estas cerca para cuidarme, es la primera vez que no me acompañas mientras estoy enferma y se siente extraño y triste._**

 ** _Por cierto, después de leer tu carta, yo pienso lo mismo que el Chico este ¿Da Silva? Mejor te cuidas y te mantienes lejos de esa "Señorita"_**

 ** _¡Que horror tiene nombre de una Virgen! pero yo creo que de eso ni el pelo._**

 ** _No permitas que nada te mantenga lejos, ¡un año Albert! ya casi se cumple un año de tú partida._**

 ** _Espero que la primavera no sólo traiga flores y mariposas de mil colores mi príncipe, espero verte llegar con el cambio de esta estación, quisiera cerrar los ojos y dormir hasta el día de tu regreso._**

 ** _Siempre tuya, la niña llorona._**

 ** _Candy_**

 ** _PD. No te preocupes poco a poco me estoy recuperando, solo que te extraño y ansió verte._**

Albert cerro los ojos, tan solo al imaginarla enferma y en aislamiento se le rompió el corazón.

\- Mi Dulce Candy pronto estaremos juntos, te lo prometo, también te extraño pequeña, prometo no volver a dejarte nunca.

Continuara...


End file.
